


Force

by ryoko126



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Capture, Experimentation, M/M, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko126/pseuds/ryoko126
Summary: An alternate timeline without WoL, Eorzea suffers to it's breaking point.  The scions play a desperate game and loses someone important to the Garleans.  Gaius van Baelsar meets an intellectual equal and is forced to question what his morals are.





	Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noahfronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/gifts).



> I just want you to know that there won't be a strict schedule. When I try to, I usually get frustrated and lose my enthusiasm. I will try not to take a long time, but it'll have to come in time.

There was no Warrior of Light. There was no savior, blessed by Hydelyn, but there was the Scions. Men and women who worked tirelessly to protect the realm their mentor gave his life for.

Some time later, Louisoux’s beloved grandchildren, Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur joined the cause at a young age. With their help, battles were being won. However the Garleans were working with the Ascians. The Scions knew better. The mysterious, eathereal beings were puppet masters…

Six years into his work, Alphinaud bit his lip at the latests reports and muttered to himself, “They’re just too strong here.” His index finger tapped a location on the map in front of Minfillia and Urianger. “They are working on something… Whatever it is, it’s got even the normal Garlean soldiers acting as if they are nervous to even be there. So what could that mean for us?”

His words made the blonde hyur shiver. She knew that Alphinaud was not a man to mince words, so she nodded lightly, frowning, “Unfortunately, I don’t know what to do. We can’t get any informants on the inside.” A few moments of silence saturated the room as the youngest studied the map. The location wasn’t very big and even if it was heavily fortified, it could not hold a small army.

If they could be incapacitated, then they could find out what they were working on and get rid of it. A small quick of the lips caught Urianger’s attention, “Have you an idea, Master Alphinaud?” It was actually a rhetorical question. He knew when the other’s mind was forming plans.

“Sleeping potions.” Alphinaud stated simply as he raised his head to the pair before continuing, “Turn sleep potions into a gas form with the help of the Alchemist Guild. Then on a night when the wind is still, we use it on them. I’d actually guess that this base would probably only hold about one hundred soldiers. If the conditions are nominal, then it would give us several hours to work.” Some of the more cynical or hardened soldiers would wonder why he wouldn’t make something that would just kill their adversaries, but Alphinaud would simply find the idea deplorable. In battle lives would be lost. But for the men and women that would be unable to fight and defend themselves, it would not be an option at all. Not to mention there could very well be Eorzeans forced to work there against their will. This was a more humane plan.

“While they sleep, I shall take a small group with me. Capture any scientists we can and destroy whatever is there. With no scientists or anything to develop, it would cause the Empire a serious wound.”

Minfillia seemed impressed and while it would not cripple the Garleans, between them, the Ascians and the primals, Eorzea would take ANY respite it could get, “Alright, I will speak with General Raubahn. If you wish to contact the Alchemists Guild. But what of your sister? I don’t imagine she would be very happy with you being involved with an operation like this?”

The young Elezen’s eyes widened at Alisaie’s name before he spoke in a hurried tone, “I don’t want her knowing at all. I’m not delusional enough to believe that nothing will go wrong.” He put his hand over his heart as he continued, “I’m willing to take responsibility of leading the operation. It is my idea, after all, but if she finds out she’ll come, even if it’s without our permission.”

His eyes turned to his grandfather’s oldest friend with a pleading look, “Please, Urianger… I couldn’t bear to have something happen to her. Keep her busy at the Waking Sands until I return. I can deal with her being angry with me,” His voice became solemn as he tried to finish his thought, “But I can’t...”

Taking pity on the young man, the older Scion finally conceded with a small bow, “As you wish, Master Alphinaud.”


End file.
